


Beyond Dreams

by ThoseSelectFew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Loyalty, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseSelectFew/pseuds/ThoseSelectFew
Summary: Meet Cyra Thomas. Deans twin sisterCyra is thrown into a whole new world when she gets a letter welcoming her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.For her the task is simple. Enjoy her place in this new world she's been welcomed into and survive long enough to tell the tale. However things become increasingly complicated when she discovers she may have a way of making a mark on the boy who lived story.---George took her silence as an indication to explain more."He thinks your bad flying might be contagious" George said gently"What!? Thats ridiculous!" Cyra spluttered."Like the plague. Doesn't want an epidemic rising in the team" Fred mused. He glanced down at the hand he had used to pat Cyra's head and dramatically wiped it 'clean' on his robes."Skills aren't a disease! And my flying is perfectly fine" Cyra protested."And I'm the Queen of England love" George said.He patted her shoulder before both himself and Fred left for the Gryffindor table.
Relationships: George/Original Character(s), Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 3





	1. Reminded

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya
> 
> This is my first fic on here and I only have a rough idea of how Ao3 works. Never less here we are! 
> 
> Obviously this story will diverge from Canon, hopefully all in the name of a decent fic
> 
> These characters are not my own, merely my spin on them. 
> 
> Also I do not support JKR's views, specifically the harm done to the Trans Community.

August 1991

The house of the Thomas family sprung to life in the early morning. Birds were chirping outside and soft melodies danced throughout the air. The sun beamed into Cyra's empty room. Its warm welcoming rays making a rare appearance across the London skies.

Of course she was already awake downstairs. It was rare for her to be allowed the indulgence of a lie in. According to her mum she'd only 'sleep the day away'. 

However Cyra didn't mind the early rise today. She was up anyways, always was around this time of year.

It had been six years since the death of herself and Deans father. 

Her feelings were bitter sweet.

While he was here, alive and well, their dad took care of them and things were peaceful, happy even. 

But then he left. 

No answers, no explanation and no reasoning. Here one day and gone the next. Leaving the Thomas family hurt, confused and for Cyra guilty. 

Of what? She didn't know. As absurd as it may sound she always felt responsible. Guilt festered in her, chipping at the cogs in her brain. Thoughts that maybe if she'd of been a better daughter he might've stayed. Maybe if she acted intsead of just allowing moments to pass her by. Lists and endless ways she could've fixed the situation and then came the anger. 

Anger at herself, anger at him. 

However it was hard to stay mad at the vanished man when he died little over 6 months later. 

Grief took over. Cyra was quick to forgive. She always has been, many argue its her greatest strength but most fatal flaw. The rest of the family preferred to simply omit the last 6 months of his life from their memory of him. Mum said it caused 'unnecessary pain that needn't be mulled over,' .

Sometimes it was easy to forget that in the earliest years of her life, it had only been Dean, her mum, herself and their father. Cyra longed for the happy memories of her father. But as the years had gone by the memories faded, the hurt numbed eventually healing and her life changed. 

The show simply goes on. 

Her mum, bless her soul, always made a point to make his anniversary a joyous occasion. The first year it was rather strange, ignoring the hurt but it seemed to help their mum. She could never face those last 6 months, heaven knows neither Dean nor Cyra would dare bring them up. For on this day from the early hours Mama Thomas would be smiling and retelling the best tales of her late husband. Allowing love to pour out from ever fiber in her being, like it healed her more and more as each year came.

Because for a day all the changes of the years were forgotten. For a day, her step father would let her get away with slightly more. For a day, she wouldn't bicker with her half siblings over tedious things. For a day she and Dean listened to their mum's memories. 

Because on this day, just this once, they were reminded of the life lost. 

"Cyra, go wake up your twin brother or the boy might sleep till next year." Her mum, Natasha, said pushing the oldest of her girls towards the stairs. 

"Yes mum" she replied , making her way up.

Cyra swung Deans door open. Walking straight through the darkness. She shoved the curtains open, light flooding in. 

Dean remained still.

"Such a heavy sleeper" she muttered to herself. 

One would think that the ruckus of their little sisters running through the corridors and screaming loudly would be enough to wake the boy. 

Grabbing a pillow from the edge of his bed she lobed it straight at his head. 

He moved slightly.

"Dean!" She whined, annoyed that this was taking far more effort than she intended to exert.

As if sensing her growing irritation he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. A mere mumble passing his lips as he peered at his irritated sister.

"Mum says wake up" she said before turning on her heels to leave once more.

The day went on as it did every year. With laughter, dads favourite meal and photos of all the misadventures from his time. As the sun set Cyra felt an odd peace within herself. Maybe this is how how her mum feels. Perhaps, like her, Cyra can also one day find peace with it all and smile a full , true smile in his memory. 

Maybe one day.

\---

The next day the family was dotted around the house. Cyra's little sisters were all together, playing in their room. Dean was watching football on the TV, his twin half-heartedly watching with him complaining that no one had scored yet. 

What lacklustre entertainment she thought to herself. Arguing that, surely this wasn't the best these footballers had to offer.

Natasha Thomas had already given her annual lecture to Cyra about doing her best. She was due to start secondary this year so the speech was more weighted than it had ever been. 

"Focus on your studies Cyra" she began sternly 

"Yes mum" 

"I don't want to hear anything bad from your teachers Cyra"

"Yes mum" 

"I expect top grades from you"

"Yes mum"

"And no boys" 

"Yes mum" 

"Your sisters are looking to you as an example"

"Yes,"

"That's yes mum to you. I'm not one of your little friends" she said narrowing her eyes at the perceived attitude.

Every year it took everything within Cyra's power not roll her eyes or scoff at this speech. And because of this decision, every year, Cyra chose life. 

"Now Dean" their mum started turning to the boy 

"Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" She said , giving his cheeks a quick pinch.

"Darling, Dean and Cyra have mail" their step dad Mark spoke , two yellowish letters in hand before he placed them onto the coffee table.

The two looked at each other, curiosity clear in their gaze. 

No one had ever sent Cyra anything before. She had friends of course but that label was more so a lose term. The girls at her old school would never talk to Cyra more than they needed to. Certainly never sending her mail. 

"...accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" her mum read out , her eyes widen before she cast the letter to the side and opening the other with C. Thomas on it.

"Its the same thing, but for Cyra" she said looking at both letters. 

Everyone fell quiet, unsure on how to respond. Before Mama Thomas began laughing out. Softly at first but then hysterically. Marks cheeks tinged pink as he stood looking at the two confused children. 

"You kids come up with the strangest ideas" she laughed out poking the letter once more.

"Now who sent them. Mummy isn't mad, just curious on how you paid for the stamps..." she trailed off slowly realising there was only the children's names along with a school logo. 

Before she could finish the doorbell rang. 

"Me! I wanna get it!" Cyra said before zooming off towards the door, her step father Mark following closely behind her.

A tall woman stood in all black cloak, a strange hat and wise eyes looking down as Cyra's widening gaze.

"Hello, you must be Cyra Thomas" the woman said peering down at the small girl. Her face was stern, glasses careful rested in their place. She seemed like a force to be reckoned with.

Cyra didn't seem to care about all that.

To Marks horror she gave an enthusiastic nod, merely stepping aside to let this stranger into their home, closing the door right behind her. The tall woman began making her way into their front foom.

"Ma'am-" he interjected, moving to push Cyra behind him and stopping the woman from going any further. 

"My name is Professor McGonagall, pleasure to make your acquaintance" she introduced herself stepping further in and paying Mark no mind. His ears going a bright red in panic.

"That's not the-" he said trying once more to block the woman from entering into their home. 

"I'm here to dicuss Dean and Cyra Thomas's admission to Hogwarts" she stated.

"Come again?" Their mum questioned, appearing from doorframe of the front. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something to her but promptly shut it. His wife appeared too confused to care that this random lady had just barged into their home. Youngest child now on her hip, she placed a soft hand on her husbands shoulder when she stood next to him. The couple now staring at said Professor, awaiting answers.

In fact everyone was stunned into silence waiting for the explanation. Cyra didn't know what all this was really about but she found herself incredibly happy to not only have mail but a new friend. A cool looking friend who seemed as though she was from a whole other world. She beamed up at the woman. 

This was the best day ever.

"I have much to get through but to cut a long story short- you're a wizard Dean" she said with a smile as the boys eyes widened.

"And you, Cyra, a witch" 

\---

Professor McGonagall acted as a temporary tour guide to the wizarding world leading the family through Diagon Alley. Dean, along with Cyra and their mum followed her closely as the path was packed with numerous families all searching for supplies for their upcoming year at Hogwarts. Mark , he looked as though he was going to faint as McGonagall spoke of the secret world around him stayed home with the younger sisters. 

Mrs Thomas was trying to make sense of her surroundings. With flying books, people in strange clothes, sticks clutched in their hands, owls far too close and comfortable the new world was overwhelming. Natasha found comfort in the awe in both Dean and Cyra's eyes as they appeared amazed by it all. 

In all honesty it made sense. Their had always been something different about the two. Strange occurances. Mark often joked that their twin powers were acting up if something happened. Easier to dismiss the strange events than it to was to panic.

The noise and the bustling stopped as they entered a store called Ollivanders. 

McGonagall continued speaking to their mother as Dean circled the two women repeatedly. 

"Hi" 

Cyra turned around to face a pale , blonde girl. Her eyes a bright blue as she grinned at Cyra. 

"Wand shopping?" the girl smiled

"Yep" 

"I'm Dean and I'm 3 minutes older" 

"Worst 3 minutes ever" Cyra replied sticking her tongue out at Dean who had gone back to repeatedly circling the two women.

"Dean, stop it" she heard her mother's stern voice. Stopping dead in his tracks, he inched away from his mother's side. He wouldn't dare try his luck against her.

The blonde giggled , her eyes amused. 

"I like your hair. Its really pretty." she said, the girl was still smiling brightly.

"Thank you" Cyra said, now she was smiling too. 

"My mum won't let me get colour" the blonde frowned , pulling on one of her curls and letting it bounce back to its place.

Cyra grinned at the girl. This was actually the first time she'd had braids that weren't black. The red made her feel like a superhero , they always have fun hair and costumes. 

But before anymore of their interaction could continue an older blonde woman rushed into the shop, relief washing over her face as looked at other tiny blonde.

Pulling her towards the door Cyra heard the woman scold the girl, something about "...walking off in these crowds is reckless, you had us terribly worried!" and then the womans voice was drowned out by the shop door closing. 

By the end of the day the two had amassed loads of various supplies for the up coming year. 

Unfortunately for Cyra a new school year meant a switch back to black braids. According to her mum:

"Neutral colours are best to prepare her for the professional world." 

She accepted this without much of a fight. After all she was going to Hogwarts. 

\---


	2. The better looking twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyra and Dean embark on there journey to Hogwarts for the first time. 
> 
> Bright eyed and eager, the magical world has much to introduce them to.

1st September 1991

Dean and Cyra stood side by side looking rather lost. Clearly on one side there was platform 9 but then on the other there was 10. Were they missing something?

Dean began to regret his decision to take charge. At the time it seemed simple enough, with their Mum needing to take care of his half sisters and Mark working he'd figured after being dropped off getting where they needed to be would be easy. 

Follow a couple signs, maybe use one of the maps and then...

BAAM...Hogwarts.

Only now he was stood with his equally confused sister unsure of his next move. 

"Look" Cyra pointed towards a red-haired family. Similar trolleys to her own and Dean's as they all gathered around a wall of platform nine and ten. Suddenly one of the boys ran straight through the wall , trolley and all. 

Cyra gazed in horror as one by one each member of the red-haired family ran through , completely unfazed. Her eyes were wide as she met her brothers whose danced with glee.

"My turn" Dean spoke grinning, already moving towards the wall. He stopped as he realised Cyra was stood still. Feet planted in the ground. She shook her head at him, a frown clear on her face.

"Come on Cy" he said calmly, nodding his head towards the wall.

"No" 

"What?" 

"What do you mean 'what', people are running into walls" she grumbled looking between him and the wall as a raven haired boy began to run towards it.

"You'll be fine" 

Not fully convinced but willing to try, Cyra began to move towards the wall. Worry still evident in her face. 

"Me first, I'm older and know more about the world" Dean said positioning himself in front of the wall, a giddy smile plastered across his face.

Before Cyra could remind him that it was only 3 bloody minutes he had run towards the wall. And ,to her amazement, passed through the wall unscathed.

Taking in a deep breathe, she looked up before running at it like a mad woman. Screaming wildly, her eyes screwed shut, she braced herself for impact of the crash at any second.

It never came. 

Opening her eyes she scoffed. "Ha! Suck on that, wall!" she thought triumphantly to herself before seeing Dean headed towards a scarlet train. Scurrying after him she read the sigh, excitement filling her soul.

Hogwarts express 

From then on she couldn't stop grinning. Feeling like she was walking on clouds, no one could rain on her parade. She felt like the colour pink, no yellow. Radiant, happy and full of endless possibilities. The young witch had never been so excited.

She remained giddy as herself and Dean peered into the different compartments of the train, attempting to find a seat. 

Cyra began skipping ahead , figuring they might've just hit a rather popular part of the train. Then again, they had gotten on just in time, its no surprise the train was practically full. As she skipped along glancing from side to side she didn't notice the young red head popping out of his compartment until she skipped straight into his chest. 

"In a hurry are we?" He said peering down at the small girl who'd just crashed into him. She was rubbing her head in confusion before she straightened up and stared at him with wide brown eyes.

He figured she must've been a first year. She had a twinkle in her eyes and looked intrigued by all around her.

"Fred, whats the delay , oh- " a voice called out before another boy materialised.

Cyra realised they looked the same, although the new boy was slightly taller than who she now knew was Fred.

"A child bumped into me" he said , nodding his head towards Cyra. 

She scowled, these boys hardly seemed that much older than her. She reckoned a year , possibly two max and even that was a stretch. 

"Oh Freddie, your old age has your eyesight dwindling" he twin cried dramatically.

"And even without my sight I know I'm still the better looking Georgie" Fred sang out, winking at Cyra.

"Rubbish" 

"I'm a twin too" 

Both boys stopped, staring at her as she smiled up at them. Her earlier excitement seemed to be pouring back into her being as they saw another first year approaching behind her. Presumably the twin in question.

"Without a doubt the better looking one." she said softly nodding her head to her approaching brother.

And with that she turned on her heels grabbing an unsuspecting Deans wrist in one swift movement and dragging him into the nearest compartment as he yelped.

Fred and George exchanged an amused look after they watched the door swiftly shut. 

"Oi! You two hosting her royal majesty out there or something?" 

"Coming Lee!" George said, swing his arm over Fred's shoulder 

"Awww, miss us already Mr Jordan" Fred said.

\---

"Cyra stop!" Dean whined as he attempted to wriggle out of his sisters grip. 

Dropping his wrist she looked back into the corridor where the twins had just left for their own compartment. Her eyes were laser focused on the door before she remembered to breathe again.

"This will have to do" she said turning around to find her brother and a familiar blonde sat in the compartment. 

"Oh, hi" 

Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Its you! With the brother, but your hair..." the blonde frowned touching her own mourning the colour. Her blonde curls rested in pigtails ending just below her shoulder.

"I'm Lavender!" 

But Cyra's face must've dropped from the girls earlier comment because quickly Lavenders eyes eyes widened and she began speaking again, rushing out her words. 

"No, no, no wait - you're very pretty - its just I... I liked the bright colour," she said, her face flushing pink as she twiddled her thumbs. 

Dean stared quizzically at the girl, she embarrasseldy began to explain all her excitement. Her face maintaining the lovely bright red as she did.

"Its just... I saw that muggles have whole jobs dedicated to hair and, well getting all dolled up" she gushed , now smiling at the twins.

"And I don't know, it looked fun. You guys probably don't care about muggle matters. I mean I hardly know of them. I just thought itwaskindacool-"

"We're muggle borns" 

Lavender stopped, looking at the two. 

"Yeah and they're called hairdressers." Cyra giggled out, finally taking a seat. She took one last thoughtful glance at the compartment door window before turning to face Lavender once more.

"They say Harry Potter is on this train" Lavender said seeing Cyra's thoughtful look.

"Who?" Her and Dean questioned in unison exchanging a confused expression between one another.

Lavenders mouth fell open as she stared at the two wide eyed. 

"Surely you've heard of Harry Potter," she said astonished. 

"He a footballers kid or something?" Dean tried.

Cyra scoffed while Lavender continued staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Oh, you'd know if he was Dean" Cyra laughed, shaking her head. 

Finally Lavender spoke up to give more information on the random name she'd just given the two. 

"The boy who lived. Most famous wizard of our age." She explained

"A school of magic and famous people" Cyra smiled 

"Looking to be a decent year" Dean nodded.

"You mean wicked!" She cried out

For the rest of the journey Lavender asked every muggle related question she could think of to the twins, who happily answered. In turn Lavender answered all their questions about the wizarding world from Harry's story to any spare knowledge of Hogwarts and the journey ahead.

Before they knew it the three were ushered off the train and onto boats heading towards Hogwarts. Cyra remained arm in arm with Lavendar as she continued to gush about various things in her life, her expectations of Hogwarts and which house she wanted to be in.

Smiling to herself Cyra knew she had made her first friend.

\---


	3. Lost cause

September 1991

Making their way into the great hall anticipation rang free among the young first years as the sorting ceremony drew nearer. 

Professor McGonagall had stressed the importance of this ceremony. Saying that ones house would act as a type of family during their time at Hogwarts. 

There were four house, each representing different strengths. Lavender explained earlier that Ravenclaw was the house of wit and learning, Hufflepuff the house of loyalty and kindness, Gryffindor the house of bravery and chivalry and Slytherin the house of the cunning and determined.

Still, awestruck by all the wonder around her, Cyra almost didnt catch when Lavenders name was called. She stared at her new friend, the realisation flooding her that this may be the part where they go their separate ways. As the hat sat on her head, she held her breathe awaiting its placement.

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" 

Cheers erupted from the far left table, the students of the red and gold house proudly welcoming her in with pats on her back and high fives. They had their first new Gryffindor.

Cyra waited nervously as name by name passed. Harry Potter or, as Lavender had called him, 'The Boy Who Lived' found himself to be in Gryffindor after much deliberation of the hat. Each time whether Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff cheers of celebration ran through the respective houses. 

"Thomas, Cyra?" 

Dean softly nudged his twin forward , reminding her to move. And so she went. Wide eyed, heart beating rapidly to take her seat upon the stool.

The hat fell ontop of her head, covering her eyes. Its paused, for a moment. Held her breathe, waiting for its answer. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out.

Cyra lept up in joy, a broad smile breaking onto her face as she skipped towards the Gryffindor table. Seating herself besides Lavender, the blonde girl couldn't help squeezing Cyra into warm hug, both giggling with delight.

"GRYFFINDOR" 

The hat rang out once more. Cyra met her brothers eyes as he strode across to the far left table. Happiness evident in his features. 

Dumbledore arose after the final first year was sorted to Slytherin. Everyone turning their attention as the headmaster stood calm and steady with a content smile as he gazed across the hall. 

"Let the feast begin" 

With that the delicious selection of food appeared infront of the students at each table before everyone happily dug in.

"Are yous related?" a voice asked looking quizzically between Cyra and Dean. 

Cyra glanced up, her cheeks already packed to the brims with food. In that moment she didnt look all that different from a chipmunk. She nodded furiously at the boy, unable to speak. 

"Yeah, they're the Thomas Twins" Lavender piped in.

"I don't think that should catch on" Dean said giving a small horrified look at her answer before turning his attention back to the boy.

"Names Seamus Finnigan" he said a proud glint in his eyes 

"Dean" Cyra heard her brother reply before he turned to find her face stuffed once more. Having only been met with a blinking, still stuffed face Cyra , Dean nodded to his sister.

"She's Cyra and thats Lavender" 

The four continued to chattering along, ghosts piping up to introduce themselves, older years explaining who all the best teachers were and they all listened absorbing every detail. 

Following the feast prefects of each house lead everyone to their respective common rooms. The students followed after a boy named Percy Weasley upto the Gryffindor tower where the common room was warm and cosy. Alumni of the red and gold house were seen in various posters across the room. A sense of greatness filled the air.

"Oi! Its the twin" Cyra heard a familiar voice yell out in the common room. 

Turning around she was met with both George and Fred grinning down at her. 

"Right back at you" she said with a small head nod.

"Told you she'd made Gryffindor" George said poking his brother.

"Georgie, no one likes a know-it-all" Fred said swatting George's hand. 

"Oh dearest brother but I am the wisest of them all" George replied, giving a short bow.

"Certainly good sir! Only second to me" Fred retorted, twisting a fake mustache.

"Tosser" 

Fred feigned a gasped at his brother. 

Cyra stood watching the two amused.

"Truth hurts Freddie" he replied with a wicked grin. 

It was Lavenders voice that pulled her attention from the two and their playful bickering. 

"You coming Cyra?" Lavender questioned, circling back and nodding her head towards the girls dorms. 

Glancing once more at the two she shook her head turning to Lavender.

"Of course, let's see the dorms" 

Cyra shared a dormitory with the other first year girls. Small introductions were made as each picked out their beds. There were only four of them staying together including herself, Lavender, a girl named Parvati Patil and another named Hermione Granger.

Throwing herself onto the bed closest the window she let out a long breathe. 

"All is right with the world" she began to sing, making her own little melody before springing back up and twirling around the dorm.

At the sight Lavender jumped up from her bed, joining in as they now both began twirling around the edges of the circular room. Gleefully singing their hearts out. Pyjamas on, hair ready for bed but hearts roaring in song.

Hermione frowned from her bed, lifting her eyes up from her book to see the two nutters singing and dancing noisily. 

"You know some of us are trying to study" she commented as the two made their way infront of her bed.

"Why!? We've only just got here!" Lavender exclaimed in horror examining the range of books scattered on Hermione's bed.

To this Hermione went a slight pink looking down. 

"Nothing wrong with a bit of light reading" she said glaring up, her cheeks still tinged. 

"Oh Hermione," Cyra tutted shaking her head and moving the books aside to sit on her bed. 

Parvati shook her head, eyeing the girl sadly from her own bed.

"Hey!" 

"Aren't you excited? We're in a school of magic" Cyra whispered making herself too comfortable, much to Hermonie's dismay. 

"Of course I am!" she said , lightly pushing Cyra off her bed with the one of the books.

"Thats why I want to be prepared" she argued.

"That seems unnecessary at this stage-" Parvati started. 

"Oh leave Granger be." Cyra interrupted shaking her head. 

The bushy haired girl was a lost cause.

Hermione smiled triumphantly while Lavender scowled at her. 

"Just this once!" Cyra argued skipping towards her bed. "I'm feeling sleepy anyways". 

With that she plopped down on her own bed, rubbing her belly. "I may have eaten too much..." Cyra commented, mostly too herself. She could feel the food induced slumber creeping up on her. 

Hermonie gave a short nod to Cyra before returning to her books with laser focus. 

This'll be a fun little mix.

Laying her head down Cyra had a good feeling about her next seven years. 

\---

Explosions.

Owls.

Boys on brooms. 

Bright green flashed changing to Red.

Jolting awake Cyra found herself breathing heavily. Everyone else was fast asleep, the moonlight piercing through the darkness of the dorm. 

She let her head fall back down sighing to herself as her breathing began to steady once more.

It was just a dream.

Staring up at the ceiling her mind was racing. She couldn't understand why she felt so out of breathe, nothing even happened. 

It just felt loud. 

Rolling her eyes Cyra sat up in her bed. 

"Is it happening again?" She asked herself. 

She was still. Pondering whether or not this was a sign. Deciding that she was being rather dramatic she turned to lay back down. Pushing the dream out of her thoughts.

Hopefully only waking up in the morning this time.

\---


	4. Must've been luck

Cyra's first year flew by at a lightening speed. Her, Lavender and Parvati had formed a group of sorts alongside her brother Dean and his friend Seamus. Much to Cyra's delight she found that they were easy to be around. The girls had become Cyra's closeted friends, there wasn't a detail she didn't tell the them and Cyra had always wanted a friendship like this. She didn't have to wonder if her friends saw her as too much, too excitable, too silly or too girly. It wasn't like how things used to be.

Here, at Hogwarts, she always felt at home. As if she could fully be herself.

The year started with a bang, quite literally in Seamus' case, with the twins birthday at the end of September. 

Lavender made an incredible fuss, rushing around to find cake or any sort of decorations to make the day a good one. Gifting the two, who insisted they hadn't needed anything, a bracelet each. 

"Thomas Twins..." Dean read out the inscription of the small gold chain. 

"Do you like it?" Lavender beamed looking between the two. 

"I mean-" Dean begun but he was cut off by sisters voice.

"Oh its perfect" she gushed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. Hurriedly Cyra put it on her wrist smiling. 

Both girls turned to Dean expectantly. He sighed scratching his neck awkwardly. 

"I umm... its great." He said 

There was a silence. Cyra aggressively flashed her eyes at Dean. Attempting to make him 'fix' his answer. 

Dean reckoned with that look on her face she'd be the perfect stand on for their mum. 

However catching her main message he hugged Lavender. Both thanking her and hiding his true horrified expression that Thomas Twins was now an engraved expression.

Parvati sang, a lot. In the corridors, the great hall, the common room, girls dorm and the boys dorm. At one point she managed to get a group of older Hufflepuffs to sing the two a happy birthday. Cyra wasn't sure whether this was because they were incredibly nice or because Parvati, despite only being a first year, was scarily intimidating. 

Seamus' gift to the two exploded before it could be any good to either of them. Dean took time to comfort the boy who'd been hinting at his gift all week. A small model of a football stadium. Complete with bewitched tiny players, score boards and a mini crowd. Something must've gone wrong with the spell. 

Cyra was beside herself in relief. While it was very sweet of him she could only think, better the smoke in his face than hers. She couldn't imagine the nightmare of getting it out of her hair. 

As the year continued Cyra found herself in complete awe of all that the magical world had to offer. In most lesson she went incredibly unnoticed. Between Snapes obsessive jabs at Harry and Hermonie's soaring hand in every lesson there wasn't much room to be noticed still. Yet she'd always gotten on with the work and did exceptionally well, even if under the radar. 

Lavender had grown a slight distaste for Hermione. Her blonde friend was annoyed as the girl was either always too fixated on her work or too invested tagging alongside Ron and Harry's mischief to care. Cyra often had to remind her to leave Granger be. 

Speaking of the newly formed trio, the amount of trouble they got into cost Gryffindor buckets of points. At certain times of the year Cyra shared Lavenders distaste for Hermione, spilling to a higher dislike for Harry and Ron too. 

However there were moments dotted around the year that felt strange to Cyra. From simple things like the owls flying round the great hall to the very first quidditch match. 

At the time Cyra and Dean yelled angrily from the stands. 

"Send him off ref!" 

"Give him a card!"

"Yeah, red card him!" 

The two were kindly by Ron that this wasn't football. Cyra rolled her eyes, clearly in the wizarding world some injustices went ignored. 

For Christmas Dean and Cyra were hurlted back to their home. The house always busied itself around times of celebration. Cyra happily told her little sisters stories of her time at Hogwarts so far. 

Their youngest sister bossed Dean about the entire holiday, insisting that if he was a "magic man" he needed a full new wardrobe immediately. She was overly satisfied with Cyra's attire , telling her "Your clothes are different enough to be a magic lady". Cyra decided to take the nervy comment as a compliment. 

Their mum wouldn't take kindly to her decking a child. Even if it was her sister. 

Before she knew it she was once more whirled back into school. As the cold months rolled by summer began to peak its way into view. Unfortunately, no one would get to warm calling rays before passing the end of year exams. 

Cyra thought to herself that nothing could be perfect. Even though Hogwarts had treated her well thus far the mere existence of these exams was proof of life's imperfections.

Stress fell onto the first years who hoped they'd done well enough to see the second year. 

Harry often looked as though he'd more than exam stress on his mind but Cyra didn't have to time nor care to examine his emotions.

Once exams were over and the results were in she felt as though she could breathe again. While Cyra wasn't top of the year, no surprise Hermione took this spot, she was shocked to see where she stood. Finishing in the top 5 of the year Cyra beamed proudly to herself. 

Finishing the year off she, alongside the other Gryffindors dragged themselves into the great hall. Flags of green covered the ceiling, painfully reminding all other houses of Slytherins victory in the house cup. 

Cyra's face maintained a scowl as Dumbledore announced the red and gold house coming last place. 

Rubbish.

Dumbledore had begun congratulating the Slytherin but changed his tone, announcing that recent events needed to be considered too.

Cyra mopped around, barely listening to his voice as she wallowed in the pain of losing. 

It wasnt until he said a certain sentence that she fixed her eyes on him. Laser focused.

"Use of intellect when others were in grave peril" 

Applause burst out from the Gryffindor table. Students were giddy and stunned as Dumbledore dished out points to Hermione, Ron and Harry. 

But Cyra felt odd.

She shut her eyes tight as the Gryffindor table grew happier and happier. Whispers of tying with Slytherin amongst them. Excitement bubbling at the table, nawing at her. 

She was stuck in that. The feelinh nawing at the cogs of her brain. A thought pressing to be heard. 

"Neville..." she mumbled softly. Mostly to herself. 

For some reason it felt like she'd just freed something. Some suppressed thought or memory or something, she didn't know but it was free. She opened her eyes once more. 

No one had noticed her momentary stillness. 

And that's when he said it. Dumbledore congratulated Neville, awarding Gryffindor 10 more points as a result of his bravery. 

The red and gold house roared in delight realising that this meant they won. Through some assortment of events the trio, who Cyra thought fatal to their house cup win, had been there biggest aid. 

Did she know it was going to be Neville. How could she of? And why did it feel so strange when she did. 

'No' she thought to herself. Once again she was being dramatic. 

So what? 

She guessed who would be awarded the next points. That didn't mean anything. Anyone could've and now that she thought more rationally probably did guess the same thing. 

Yes , that was just luck.

Glancing around to the Gryffindors around her, their celebrations ringing high she relaxed. The splashing green and silver decorations were quickly replaced by red and gold.

Pushing the strange feelings down she decided to enjoy the celebration. Cheering alongside her house as they sang out in celebration. 

Yes. Must've been luck.

\---


	5. Hes A Ginger

Cyra spent the summer after her first year at home, to the mercy of her sisters and mother. 

Natasha Thomas wasted no time upon her return getting her back into routine. Her mum seemed to take high delight in thrusting Cyra into the role of unpaid babysitter to her younger sisters. 

Caitlyn Thomas, Dawn Thomas and Casey Thomas. 

To her mum they were three precious angels.

To Dean they were his adorable albeit tiresome sisters.

But to Cyra they were three relentless horrors, hell bent making her summer as difficult as possible. 

Although to Dawn's credit she had calmed considerably since her older siblings had left for Hogwarts. 

All her friends were off visiting interesting places. Lavender with her parents on a business trip of theirs which, she claimed in her letters "sounded far more entertaining than it was". Parvati on holiday in Spain sending the occasional letters but mostly pictures of pretty food. Seamus was back in Ireland, visiting his family. 

Finally when the end of the summer approached the group agreed to meet in Diagon Alley.

"He's here, he's here , he's here!" Lavender squealed hugging Cyra and Dean tightly as they waited for Parvati or Seamus to appear. 

She was practically bouncing off the walls in a giddy excitement. A book clutched tightly too her chest as she smiled brightly. 

"Who's here?" Cyra questioned

Before she could get an answer Parvati arrived. Arms crossed, quirking an eyebrow up at Lavender and turning to the twins. 

"Right, who gave this girl sugar?" Parvati questioned earning a wicked smile from Cyra. 

Dean shrugged. He was peering up and down the street, now drumming his fingers ontop of Lavenders distracted, love struck head. 

"No clue. She's buzzing about some chap that's here." Cyra said, clearly confused. 

"Some chap!?" Lavender shrieked staring at the group horrified. Dean stopped his drumming, a method of caution to the angry blonde. 

One would think Cyra had just suggested all puppies be burnt at the stake.

"Now you've done it Cy" Parvati said, shaking her head.

"I say we offer Cyra as sacrifice and make a run for it" Dean whispered to Parvati. 

"That Chap happens to Gilderoy Lockhart" Lavender whispered-yelled. At the mention of this mystery man's name her voice melted. 

"You sound like me mam" a voice behind the group said.

"Seamus!" Dean said pushing both Parvati and Cyra to the side to hug the boy. 

Parvati blinked furiously, shocked that he would even dare. However whatever she was about to do was stopped by Cyra's scoff. 

"And he wonders why I'm the favoured twin here" she muttered.

"I'm lovable with my flaws Cyra" Dean sassed, now back in with the groups conversation.

Lavender was stroking her book, the lovestruck look still prominent in her features. 

Parvati and Cyra turned to one another. Cyra once more quirked her brows in confusion only to be met with a shrug from Parvati.

They would later find out that he was not only a celebrity of sorts but an accomplished author, impressive adventurer and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts. 

As well as a fraud. 

In summary, the perfect recipe for girls across the school to fawn over. And that they most certainly did. 

All. Sodding. Year. Long. 

Cyra never had much fancy for blondes. Instead her eyes increasingly wondered in search of another.

Fred Weasley

She had no clue why. Well that wasn't true, Cyra had some idea but she preferred not to admit it to herself. 

The Truth , she thought, is overrated.

Cyra favoured deniel, it came with much less stress. 

It started small. The odd glance down the Gryffindor table. Seeing him in the corridors with Lee or George. Small smiles in acknowledgement. He would tell her very hit and miss jokes. She always laughed. 

But then it grew. Slowly she realised that she searched for these moments in her day, even creating space for them. It was like these little glance cause a warm happiness to be poured into her. Fuzzier than her usual excitement.

But she settled it in her mind. She was merely happy to see a friend around the castle. 

Then it struck her finally in the Gryffindor tower. Undeniably. 

She knew she was finished. 

Fred and George had been singing, dancing and chanting around Harry all week. Mockingly begging him 'have mercy' and to 'spare their friends'. 

You see, rumour had it Potter was the heir of Slytherin and doing horrid things with the power.

This of course was laughable to anyone who really knew the him. Cyra certainly thought the boy hardly looked a threat, nevermind actually being one. 

And so, in the spirit of good fun she'd made him a small green crown to wear.

Lavender had given her loads a tiny cute green rocks to make the crown glow. Apparently the girl liked to collect things she thought were pretty.

"Must be why you've got me as a friend" Parvati added at the time.

"Certainly!" Lavender giggled, rearranging her collection. 

Proudly with the crown laid in her hands Cyra dramatically approached the red haired twins. Both of whom were dancing around an amused looking Harry. 

She bowed. 

"Good sir, descendant of Salazar Slytherin" she said. Cyra was trying to remained elegant and regal but giggles kept erupting. 

Bestowing the crown upon his head the twins continued their song. They were now also struggling to suppress their laughs. Waving and bowing ridiculously to the "mighty heir" 

"Cyra! I knew you were my favourite little sister" Fred said bopping the crown on Harry's head. 

"Truly excellent marksmanship" George mused, twirling a moustache that wasn't there. 

Little sister. 

The words sank with an uncomfortable twist in her heart. 

And that's how Cyra knew she messed up. 

She'd let too many glances happen. Looked too hard to see his face around Hogwarts. Watched too eagerly at the quidditch matches. 

"I'm your flesh and blood!" Ginny yelled out. She had been sitting, wirting in a small black book at the edge of the common room. 

"Ginerva, thats no way to talk to your older brother if you want to be his favourite" George tutted at the younger Weasley.

"Tough break kid" Fred grinned at his little sister.

Little sister. 

Little 

Sister

The words ran rampant in Cyra's mind. 

It wasn't until weeks later that she spoke about it. How his words bothered her.

Little sister. Little sister. Cyra Thomas, his little sister. Little sister- 

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Dean asked. Him and Seamus approached the three girls. 

Cyra had a glum look as Lavender patted her shoulder. Parvati was unamused. 

"No." Parvati said flatly. 

For some reason this seemed to break both boys heart. 

"B-but triumph, victory, competition-" Dean cried.

"Oh here!" Lavender rushed, chucking the two boys boxes of chocolate frogs 

"Lavender!" They said in unison, broad smiles back on their faces. 

She beamed at them but was quickly reminded by Parvati's pointed look that this wasn't a full group union. 

"Rightbyethen-" Lavender rushed out, swivelling the boys and pushing them away. 

Satisfied with their chocolates, they didnt fight it, walking off and talking together. 

Little sister. 

The two girls could see Cyra was dramatically mopping and dragging her feet. Once the boys were well across the common room the girls began to speak. 

There was a long silence before they began speaking again. 

"But Cy, he's ginger." Parvati said plainly.

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Lavender scolded. Pravati was raising her hand attempting to check Cyra's temperature. 

Swatting Parvati's hand from her face Cyra glared small daggers before sighing.

"I mean, its obvious isn't it?" Lavender said, a smile creeping on to her face. 

"Don't say it-" Cyra groaned, screwing her eyes shut. 

"Could just be a cold-" Parvati pondered aloud.

"Our little Cy-Cy has a crush!" Lavender squealed. 

"Oh yeah, yell it out. Don't think the Slytherins heard you from the dungeons." Cyra muttered 

"Moving on!" Lavender said, stopping Cyra from flicking Parvati.

"How any of you even see other men when Lockharts here is beyond me." Lavender sighed dramatically falling onto the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not really into blondes" Parvati mused joining Lavender on the couch. 

The blonde girl shot up a look of utter betrayal on her face. She looked almost seconds away from crying. 

"Of course you're the exception Lav" Parvati said, pushing the girls shoulders.

"Ever the dramatic one" she continued patting Lavenders head. 

"Oh aren't we all?" Cyra asked , deciding to squeeze between to two girls on the couch. 

"Besides with Malfoy strutting around like he own the place I've had enough of blonde men" Cyra added.

"I second that!" Parvati said, scowling at the mere mention of his name.

"Third! With the exception of-" 

"Lockhart" Cyra and Parvati said together.

Draco Malfoy had been sauntering around Hogwarts like it was signed into his inheritance. Positively thrilled by the growing atmosphere of fear among the students. 

Cyra didn't voice it but she was amidst frightened. 

With muggleborns being petrified left, right and center it was impossible to not be. Students were left in dull and frozen states. Waiting months for recovery. 

She couldn't help but wonder how long it was until she were petrified. Or even worse Dean. 

And then there were her dreams. 

Or were they thoughts? Maybe memories. She didn't know, but whatever strange feelings she had last year had just about vanished. 

By the end of her second year Cyra figured it must have been a blip. Why she had gotten so worked up about a few lucky guesses on things was beyond her. 

Perhaps it was merely the influence of being surrounded by overwhelming amounts of magic for the first time in her life. 

Now being used the Hogwarts, the effect had worn off. 

Simple.

But Cyra had no idea what awaited in her third year. After many in their petrified states were healed. After Gryffindor had won the house cup once more. After yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been chewed out.

Only after everything would she discover that this was no blip.

And maybe she had something. 

One thing that would make immense changes in the story of the Boy Who lived.

\---


End file.
